


The Story of an Argonian Dragonborn

by Dragxon



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: #shenanigans, Action/Adventure, Argonians, Comedy, Common Sense, F/F, F/M, Good Vampires, I blame spongebob's orb of stupidity, Is the idiot ball a crystal ball or someother type of ball?, Khajiits, Modded Skyrim, Multi, Personally i've always thought of it as a crystal ball, Polyamory, Popping of the idiot ball?, Romance, Tropers chime in with your opinions now, Vampires, Werewolves, but i'm gonna make it even more vague now, by saying that the lie could either be in the character tags or the additional tags or both, comedy?, death to the love triangle, destruction of the idiot ball, heavily modded playthrough, i hope that if this fic gets popular that it happens before i give all the secrets away, more tags to come, one of these tags is still a lie, she has adhd, so that i can hear a ton of wild fan theories, technically doesn't the dragonborn have the right to the seat of the empire, vampire vampire-hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragxon/pseuds/Dragxon
Summary: I've been writing fan fiction for many years but not much of it has ever seen the light of day this is sort of a challenge to myself to work at something and actually commit to it. This is the heavily modded tale of an Argonian Dragonborn. All love triangles will be taken out back and shot. The idiot ball will be crushed.





	1. Unbound by Memory

So I've been working on this for the better part of a month and I'm still not happy with it, but if i don't put it out now it will never go up. Also for my personal writtings I like to play around with fonts and I found out I can't do that here, I can't make dragon shouts be 14 point font and muttering be 8 point font, and I can't make hermaes mora speak in zalgo but like the only other option is fanfiction so fuck that. So here it is i guess let me know if you like it. Or let me know why you don't.

* * *

 

Ugh my head hurts. Where am I, why the hell is it so bright.

“Hey you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.” His feathers are yellow? “damn did you put up a fight though tossin' those imperials around like they were made of feathers!”

“Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell.You there... you and me, we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the empire want!” This one's are brown. Why brown? 

“We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief”

“Shut up back there!”

“And whats wrong with him, huh?” The brown one again. Not feathers, hair, it's called hair.

Ugh I can barely see it's so bright, I try to cover my eyes but I can't move my arms. My head is still fuzzy.

“watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.” High King why does that sound familiar?

“Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you... oh gods, where are they taking us?”

Why does he sound so scared. Wait ambush that's like a war thing right. Is this a prison barge? The yellow one starts talking again, but i'm too busy trying to make sense of this. So if this is a war and that's their leader where would they be taking us? The capitol? No it-

“Hey you!” It's the yellow one. “Are you drunk?”

“huh? What”

“Yeah she's drunk, what a lovely way to face your death, not sure if you'll get into Sovngard that way though.”

am I drunk? I'm not drunk you're drunk. “They can't kill me I'm unkillable”

“Oh that's right you guys have that thing with the magic trees, I pray it's true for your sake”

“no, no better than that!”

“better than being born into a brand new Argonian when you die?”

“Yeah! No wait no. Um I think it's like a bird sorta-"

“Get these prisoners out of the carts! Move it!”

“Why are we stopping” It's the brown one he's scared. Because he's killable.

“Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go . Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us” The yellow one isn't scared.

“No! Wait! we're not rebels!”

“Face you death with some courage, horse thief.”

“You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake.” he's going to do something stupid.

“Step toward the block when I call your name. One at a time.”

“Brown hair do not run they will only make it hurt worse.”

“Yeah, yeah your right, they probably won't even call my name heh heh.”

“Lokir of Rorikstead.”

“I'm not a rebel, please, gods no.”

“Step forward prisoner!” Lokir hangs his head and begins to weep as he moves forward.

 “Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you? Are you a relative of one of the Riften dockworkers, Argonian? Although I've never seen one whose bright blue like you are before”

“I-I don't know”

“You must've taken a knock to the head when they captured you. Captain what do we do there's nothing about an Argonian anywhere on the list?”

“Forget the list she goes to the block.”

“But why would an Ar-”

“She goes to the BLOCK!”

“I'm sorry prisoner, but there's nothing I can do. For what it's worth, no one should die without a name so I give you the name of my sister Errin”

I do my best to follow the eye rending gleam that is the captain's armor. A shaman begins reading the last rites of man

“For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with.”

The shaman begins speaking again, but is interrupted by Lokir "No ignore him please!” the shaman looks to the general.

“It is the right of every citizen of the empire, you may proceed.” the shaman finishes the last rites. The captain speaks.

“Step forward lizard.”

“If I'm a lizard does that make you a dung beetle?”

There is a far off screech. “There it is again. Did you hear that?”

“I don't care! Get that drunk to the block!”

 

I step up to the block and kneel. I'm not afraid. “What in oblivion is that?!”

“Sentries! What do you see?”

“It's in the clouds!” The headsman rears back and prepares his ax. There is an earth shattering crash from above me, I look up and see a great black dragon. **LOK TU STRUN**! The headsman is crushed by a flaming rock, and I lose consciousness.

(x)V(x)

“Hey, Argonian. Get up! Come on the gods won't give us another chance!”

I try to push my self up but I still can't move my arms. The person speaking to me pulls me to my feet, it's much darker now, my eyes are sharper and my mind crystal clear. I now notice that my arms are tied tight to my sides. I also notice that the person speaking is none other than yellow hair.

“Thank you yellow hair.”

“Boy you just can't keep from being knocked in the head can you? And my name is Ralof. Now come we haven't much time! Make a run for that tower!”

 

Once inside the tower. “Jarl Ulfric!What is that thing? Could the legends be true?”

“Legends don't burn down villages. We need to move. Now!”

“Let's go! With me, up through the tower!”

“The roof is blocked from the other side, we can't get through!” Ralof said I was strong maybe I can help.

“Cut me lose!”

“huh?”

“I said cut me lose Ralof, I'm no good to anyone like this.”

“I say let the lizard die here with the imperials!”

“Shut up Bjorn. Alright Argonian I'm going to cut you lose try to be still I don't want to cut you.” I shake my arms out and scratch my left fin. _that_ has been bugging me since I woke up.

“Alright, then” I move up next to the soldiers trying to open the the door to the roof. And I push as hard as I can. There is a loud crack and we all fall to the floor in the suddenly open doorway I get up as the rest of the Stormcloaks join us on the roof.

 

Ralof steps up beside me and whistles. “I knew you were strong, but that is a lot of rubble. You should think about joining the Stormcloaks when we get out of here.”

“It's cuz she's a filthy fucking beast Ralof!” “Shut up Bjorn! I know he meant that as an insult but he might be right, I've never met a woman as strong as you, _is_ it an Argonian thing?”

“I don't know” “Still missing your memories? That's okay when you make new ones, you'll probably remember some old ones.” right as he said that we made it to the start of the bridge. And then another flaming rock crashed into the far side of the bridge.

“Come on!” I shouted. “ Before it falls the rest of the way!” I took a running start and leaped from the end of the remaining portion of the bridge onto the next tower. “C'mon what are you waiting for”

“We can't make that jump lass.” said Ulfric.

“We'll meet up with you as soon as possible.” Ralof this time.

I raced down the stairs to the bottom of the tower and there was the kind soldier from earlier.

 “Ah, Errin good to see you're okay, it seems the gods have smiled upon you today, although I have to say I wished they had chosen a less chaotic method. By the way I'm Hadvar.”

He tosses me some hide armor, and imperial boots. “Here put these on you could use the protection, there should be a sword and some potions in that chest over there.”

I begin changing out of my rags and into the armor he has provided. Out of the corner of my eye I see him peeking. “See something you like smoothskin?” I tease.

“Uh. Uh no?”

“Oh I get it a healthy Nord like you's not supposed to be attracted to a Betmer like me, don't worry I'll keep your fetish a secret~” He's red as a tomato.

“H-Hey see that bag hidden behind the chest, That must be your Gate bag, I was wondering why you didn't have one on you when they brought you in, somebody must have thought that they could keep it since you'd be dead, if things were normal I would report them for it.”

“What's a Gate bag?”

“What's a Gate b- it's a Gate bag, boy they really must have got you good, here take it and I'll explain while we walk.”

"Okay” I quickly agree, eager to get any semblance of knowledge back into my head.

“Alright, a Gate bag is like a bottomless bag, if it can fit through the opening, then it can hold it, as long as it doesn't pass a certain weight, yours looks like a good one at least 800 weight.”

“800 sounds like a lot how would I carry a bag that heavy?”

“That's the beauty of it it doesn't really weigh anything more than the material of the bag, because it's not actually a bag it's a gate”

“Oh. Where does it go?”

“I don't know, it sounds like something a mage would know, if you meet one you could ask.”

 “Um quick question though why are you shoving every empty bottle that we pass in there?”

“I don't know that either, I just feel that I should.”

“I'm sure you'll figure it out, hey maybe you're an alchemist.”

“Hey, yeah that sounds familiar.”

“Well missus alchemist when we get out of here do you think you could brew me up a love potion?” He cracks a silly grin.

“Sure but I don't think it would help.”

“Now that's just me- wait do you hear that I think it's stormcloaks, maybe we can reason with them?”

“Stormcloaks? I love those guys they're nice except Bjorn, Bjorn's an asshole.”

“You met Ralof, didn't you.”

“Yeah why?'

“I guarantee there are more Bjorns in the Stormcloaks then Ralofs.”

“Oh... well I'm sure that running from a dragon is more important than fighting us.” “let's hope so.”

It wasn't.

I walk in “Hey guys I think we should get out of here before the dragon figures out we're down here.”

“Well lookit that an imperial and his pet lizard.” I'm starting to think that lizard isn't a very nice word, and it's making me mad.

“Come on guys we need to get out of here you can have your nordly fight to the death later.”

“Shush lizard the people are talking, where was I, oh yes so imperial there is one of you and four of us-”

“Excuse you I'm still here.”

“SHUT UP LIZARD!”

“fine I'll just go stand in this corner”

“As I was saying there are four of us, and only one of you, if you want to get out you'll have to go through us. And that's not going to happen so are you going to fight us head on and die like the nords you were born to,or are you going to run away and get shot in the back like the imperial bastard you are? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!”

“Hey Hadvar I think I like this guy's axe better do you think he'll want to trade for my sword when he wakes up?” The Stormcloak I have dubbed Bjorn number 2 turns around to view my handiwork. His three companions lay unconscious at my feet, I'm wearing the black haired one's helmet, the girl's gloves, and am weighing the third one's steel waraxe against my iron sword. He just sort of stands there. And stands there. And stands there.

“Errin I think you broke him.” That finally snaps him out of it and he charges at me. Rabid slaughterfish are brought to mind. Just as he reaches me I drop to the floor and push off of him with my feet sending him sailing into the wall with a crack. It's a good thing he was wearing a helmet.

 “I've decided I'm keeping the axe! Let's get going. Also this helmet makes my fins hurt.” I start muttering under my breath “stupid man and mer centric armor designs fucking no tail holes, thank the hist I don't have horns.!! Hey Hadvar Hadvar I just remembered something I remembered that I make all my own armor and that I got really good at it.”

“Errin I'm happy for you but you sound like a child. how old are you.”

”I don't know. I know it's somewhere between 16 and a thousand, but that's a big gap, do Argonians even live that long?”

“I don't know, nobody does your kind is very secretive.”

 

(x)V(x)

“We're coming up on the torture chamber. I hate that we have them but General Tulius assures us that they are a necessary evil”

“General Tulius sounds like an asshole.”

“Don't tell anyone but I think so to.”

“Wow, I seem to be Errin Keeper Of Secrets today.” Hadvar flushes again, wow this is kind of fun. We begin to hear sounds of battle, and Hadvar snaps back to attention.

“We need to go.” I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Actually why don't we sit this one out, I don't think I will regret it if we let the Stormcloaks kill the torturers.”

“I would not be adverse to this.”

“As a matter of fact they may even let us pass without trouble if we help.” I say as I take off running

“Oh, here we go, you're just like Ralof.”

 (x)V(x)

As I make it into the torture chamber I make a running leap and jump on top of a Stormcloak's shoulders.

“WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” I use him as a spring board and from the air I cleave down straight through the center of the torturer's assistant with my axe. Well not straight through maybe just sorta half way, but it still counts. Any way everyone has just stopped and is now staring, except for Hadvar, whose not here yet. All of a sudden the torturer drops dead from an arrow in the eye, oh there's Hadvar. One of the Stormcloaks shakes off her stupor.

“Um I have questions. Lots of them.”

“It's the tail” I say as I snake my tail over to wave at them.“That's how I keep my balance.”

“That's not what I was asking, but it explains a lot.”

“Oh you mean why did we help you that's easy nobody likes torturers me n Hadvar here say hi Hadvar” Hadvar awkwardly waves. “We're of the opinion that torture has no place in civilized society so we saw an opportunity and we took it so if you guys wanna go on ahead I'm just gonna stay here and do some looting for a while oh also Ulfric's with Ralof so you guys should go meet up where ever it is you go also tell Ralof I said hi.”

"Uh okay” The Stormcloaks stumble out in a daze.

 

Hadvar finally catches up all the way.

“How did you manage to keep them from attacking?”

“I find that if you confuse people and then talk really fast people tend to agree with you.”

“I'll have to try that sometime.” We keep talking as I rummage through things

“So do you have anymore questions?” By the time I'm finished looting I've caught Hadvar up on everything I know about myself, and have found 136 gold, some mage robes that taste like a magika increasing enchantment, a bunch of lock picks, a spellbook of sparks, more empty bottles, 2 bottles of wine, and like thirty units of food.. We keep pressing forward.

“Yeah that's what I was trying to tell Captain Rulva, why would an Argonian be a Stormcloak.”

“I know right, and why were they trying to execute a political enemy, shouldn't they have taken him to the capitol and had a very public trial?”

“Yeah I thought that was weird” Immediately after he says that the dragon roars and the ceiling above the bridge we just crossed caves in sealing off Helgen from us. “Damn it, well there's no turning back now. We best keep moving.”

“Well actually I could move the rubble if all else fails. It won't be easy but I could do it.”

“If you say so.”

“Hey look a potion and some gold.”

“Yeah but it's still a dead end” “Then I guess we go into the spooky cave covered in spiderwebs.”

 

Giant. Fucking. Spiders. Just why. “Well that was gross.” I say as I wipe the gooey blue blood off of my axe. “Let's just keep going Errin.” “Agreed.”

 

(x)V(x)

It's third person time bitches

(x)V(x)

 

“Shit, it's a bear, we should probably try to sneak past it.”

“No.”

“what”

“HEY, YOU, FUCK YOU!”

“Errin I don't think you should-”

The bear begins to rouse.

“HEY FUCK YOU BEAR!”

“Errin no, stop.”

The bear turns to face the noisy two-legged creature that woke it up.

“HEY FUCK YOU!”

The bear roars at Errin.

The Errin roars back. The bear decides this is entirely too much trouble and goes over to the far corner of the cave and goes back to sleep.

“Yes I won!”

“I can't believe that actually worked. Still yeah let's get out of here before it changes it's mind” “Yeah I'm getting kinda thirsty anyway."

 


	2. Shiny Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a very short chapter that I wrote months ago, it was supposed to be part of a larger chapter but I didn't know how to segue into the next bit in a way that satisfies me, but now i've figured out how to do what I want. so i'm gonna post this and immediately start working on the next one

As our heroes step out of the cave Errin begins complaining. Again.

(x)V(x) Errin's POV (x)V(x)

"Why's it gotta be so bright my eyes hurt."

Hadvar rolls his eyes again "Maybe because we just spent two hours away from the sun."

"Okay point, but still."

"Errin hold up a second" There is an earsplitting shriek as the dragon flies off to the north. Right above their heads. My fins twitch in agitation. "That was close."

"But it looks like it's gone for good this time, but let's not stick around just in case."

"Right" As we're walking down from the mountain I see some really weird looking Rocks. "Hey what're those?"

"Those are Guardian Stones; three of the thirteen standing stones That are homages to the stars that people are born under, they say those with grand destinies can change the stars that shine on them, why don't you go take a look."

I walk up to them and study them there is a big burly warrior a mage of some sort, and a slight figure with a dagger and a hood; a thief." I put my hand through the hole in the third one.

Thief, huh. you know it's never to late to change your fate."

"It's a lot harder to take people down without killing them when they know you're coming"

"Aah that make sense." We were 30 feet away when it happened.

"Hey what's that humming sound"

"What humming sound?"

"You know that great big one going WHUMPH                                     WHUMPH                                                                    WHUMPH              WHUMPH                                WHUMPH        WHUMPH"

"Errin you're not making any sound, wait i think i hear it now like this whumph    whumph           whumph   whumph        whumph  whumph         [whumph whumph](https://youtu.be/K_yBUfMGvzc)      (stop at 00:36). I think it's coming from the Guardian Stones"

We turn to the stones and see a very strange sight the bands on the tops of the stones are pulsing with a white light to the pulses of sound as the pitch gets higher so to does the brightness, until suddenly the sound reaches a crescendo, and the lights go out.

I open my mouth to speak but instead a loud boom knocks us off our feet and the hole in the Thief Stone is filled with a brilliant light, it's so bright that I barely notice that the other Stones have lit but only just. and all of the lights are getting brighter until the Thief stone is blinding and then it goes out with a high pitch keening and emits a giant beam of light straight into the sky. Then the Mage Stone sends up a beam of light, then the Warrior Stone, then off in the distance in every direction one by one more beams go up until there are sixteen pillars of light holding up the sky. They stay that way for 16 seconds and then slowly fade out in the order they lit until the only one lit is the Thief Stone which dims considerably but does not go out, strangely both of the other stones near us have dimmer lights in their holes now with a brighter one in the Thief Stone.

"What just happened, is it supposed to do that?"

"I don't think so, but whatever that was the gods clearly have plans for you."


	3. Maps And Morons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I have found a system that works for me so i have trouble getting from important event to important event so I'll use a bunch of these little chapters with silly names to bridge the gaps it'll also let me use my awesome naming skills more often. So if you see a chapter with a dramatic name know that it'll probably be equally dramatic.

"So let's talk about something else cuz I don't want to think about what just happened too hard. So! Where are we going?"

"Well I'm going to go to Riverwood to warn my family and Ralof's family, about the dragon and then I'll probably rest a bit then meet back up with the legion. You're welcome to come with me I'm sure my uncle would be glad to help you get back on your feet."

"I would appreciate that. So I have a question?"

"Go ahead."

"So like you seem to know Ralof and are on good enough terms to warn his family about the dragon, but you are on opposite sides of a civil war aren't you?"

"It's kind of complicated, but we grew up together in Riverwood, as children we were best friends. but then then the elves demanded the empire ban Talos worship as part of their terms for the peace treaty. That was what started the civil war, Talos worship is important to us Nords the Stormcloaks are rebelling because they believe the empire lost their right to Skyrim's fealty when they turned away from the gods, but I stay with the empire because Nords have never been fair weather friends, we stick around even when our friends are being stupid, and, the elves will eventually calm down and we can go back to how things used to be."

"Oh, well that was complicated. So we have been walking awhile do we know where we're going?"

"Yeah but let me just double check just in case." he reaches around to pull off his gate bag. "Oh no"  
I turn away from looking at birds and turn to him and

"OH SHIT!" His bag is torn almost completely in half and is completely empty." "Where's all your stuff! I thought you said gate bags were magic."

"Don't worry I can go to any mage and have the contents pulled, and I can get a new map anywhere. but for now it means I'm without a map. Hey check your bag maybe you have a map, just reach in and think of a map."

"Ok here goes" I reach into my bag and once my hand is fully inside the very clearly empty bag my hand disappears it looks like I'm missing a hand but I can still feel it. It's a very strange sensation. I think of a map and suddenly something springy knocks into my open palm, but it falls out of my hand before I can close it. I reach around and it's right under my hand. I grab it, pulling my hand out it feels like leather. I find my self holding a roll of supple blue leather and hand it to Hadvar who unrolls it.

"It's blank." I look over his shoulder and it is indeed blank but the inside looks to be black leather instead of blue."Try again maybe."

I decide to try again I reach over for the leather to put it back in my bag as soon as I touch it there is a bright flash of light and Hadvar drops it. Lying on the ground is a miniature country. Standing up from the leather the highest mountain is risen up at least two inches from the leather. Hadvar whistles.

"Woah that's a mage map. If there was ever any doubt that that was your bag there isn't any now considering that map only opened at your touch. You must have been pretty well off to be able to afford such a good gate bag and a mage map. See that little arrow over here that's us and it points in the direction the top of the map is pointing. That little arrow must be where we are headed my commander has one of this its supposed to track what you are doing and where you want to go or do. Speaking of being well off if you look at that wide arrow on the right you can change pages to what's in the gate bag it's linked to. Lets take a break we've been walking for hours in apparently the wrong direction go ahead and look through it."

So we sit down on some rocks and i reach into my bag and peg him in the head with some cheese. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I dunno just felt like it I guess."

"I swear you are just like Ralof."

Sitting on my rock as Hadvar eats his cheese I open up my map and touch the right arrow, and the bottom right corner of the projection peels up and flips over revealing a long list of things in the bag. Something immediately becomes apparent. I am very well off. **Very** well off. I have a lot of gold and rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and some stranger block shaped gemstones and metals that I don't immediately recognize.

"Hey Hadvar?"

"uhn" he affirms through a mouth full of his food. I turn my map around to face him.

"I don't think I'm gonna need any help getting back on my feet."

Hadvar's jaw drops open spilling some of his cheese.

"Very attractive Hadvar." I tease

He quickly closes his mouth

 

(x)(V)(x)

 

"I don't get it you definitely have the airs of a warrior I've seen you cleave a man almost in half, shout [puns] down a bear, and put down frost spiders faster than a trained soldier and you're telling me that there wasn't a single weapon or piece of armor in your bag?"

"I know weird right and I do enjoy fighting and I'm really strong but why don't I have any weapons?"

"From what I hear maybe you don't need them? Like some of the soldiers you fought said that you were throwing people one handed"

"I don't know I like having an axe. You know now that we are going the right way and i can actually see the sky instead of just trees I think we've really only been lost about an hour."

"Good then we should be there soon."


	4. Lovers Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer this time. I ended up ending this one early Cause I found a good stopping point but I'll be starting the next one just as soon as this is posted. Have fun!

"Uncle, Uncle Alvor!" Hadvar shouts as we run closer to who I can only assume is Hadvar's uncle.

"Hadvar what are you doing here? Are you on leave from..." Alvor pauses for a moment as he takes in Hadvar's charred armor and shredded bag. "Shor's bones boy what happened to you, are you alright?"

"Shhh. Uncle keep your voice down. I'm fine but we should talk about this inside." I can already tell that Hadvar is worried about what would happen if the entire village were to find out that we almost got eaten by a dragon.

"What's going on? And who is this?"

"She's a friend, probably saved my life in fact. come on I'll explain everything but we need to get inside."

"Okay, okay. Come inside then, Sigrid will get you something to eat, and you can tell me all about it."

As they talk I overhear a conversation a Nord man is having with his elderly mother.

"Hey actually I saw the Dragon too. It almost killed me."

"Truly? My mother is telling the truth? That's bad news. You should go tell the Jarl, he needs to know."

I head off as I listen to him apologize to his mother satisfied that I've made him respect her a bit more. I'm the last one in the building and by then Hadvar and Alvor are already talking.

 "I doubt I'd have made it out if it weren't for Errin. I need to get back to solitude, let them know what's happened. I was hoping you could help us out food, supplies, a place to stay."

"Of course! Any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'd be glad to help however I can. Like I said, I'm glad to help however I can. But I need your help. We need your help. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless...You need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do this for me, I'll be in your debt."

"No problem, it shouldn't be to hard and I have nothing else to do, but some clothes would be nice, this armor isn't gonna be fun to sleep in."

"Sure. For what It's worth I'm sorry about your amnesia, but Hadvar said you're good with a forge, if you want your welcome to use mine, maybe modify that armor of yours, make it a bit more comfortable."

 "If it's all the same I think I'm gonna just make a whole new set of leather armor, if you have the leather for sale."

"Sure, sure, help yourself."

(v)(X)(v)

I wipe the sweat out of my eyes and look over my finished projects I've made a standard skyrim style set of leather armor, with my standard Argonian customizations; The helmet has holes for my earfins to stick out of while still protected by steel frills in front of them, the inside of my helmet is smooth to keep from damaging my feathers, my greaves are molded to fit my digitigrade legs and the sides and tops of my riptalons are protected by steel. I've also made two Breton Odyssey swords but ran out of extra steel to finish tweaking the second one so it's not as good as the first, but still better than my old weapons. As I don my new armor over the padded clothes that Alvor gave me which I'm wearing I overhear arguing, and it's the Nord man from earlier arguing with an elf of some sort.

"I've told you a thousand times Camilla could never love such a self absorbed man as you"

"And I've told you, your affections are better spent on someone who can bear your children"

The elf stands there sputtering looking furious for a moment. "You ignorant fool!" He shouts as he storms off.

"What was that about?" I ask

"That fool elf thinks he can steal Camilla away from me!"

"Really and you think arguing with him is going to solve anything?"

"You have a point. Hey can you do me a favor, give this letter to Camilla I wrote it as if it were written from Faendal if you give it to her and say it's from him it should get him to realize his true nature."

I raise an eyreridge "You just had this on you? Already written up?"

"Please just take it."

"Alright."

He hands me the letter picks up his flute and heads for the local tavern. by the time he steps away I've already decided that I don't particularly like it when people lie to the detriment of others, and make  to go the way I last saw "Faendal". I find him sitting on a stump by the sawmill angrily tearing into a piece of fish.

"Hey you're Faendal, right?"

He sets down his fish back in the cloth I assume it was wrapped in and tries to pretend like he didn't just look like a feral bear.

"Yes, greetings how can I help you?"

"You know that guy you were arguing with a minute ago?"

"Sven?"

"Yeah, I guess, anyway he gave me a letter to give to Camilla and to say it's from you said it would make her see the truth about you."

"Why that little... eurgh! Here give Camilla this letter then she will see the truth about _him_!"

"Your joking right? You have this letter prewritten and ready to go just like Sven did?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable. Fine! I'll take your letter to Camilla, where is she?"

"She's lives with her brother at the Riverwood Trader the general store big sign with scales on it you can't miss it!"

I start walking in that direction as I leave he calls out some very enthusiastic thanks. I walk back into town until I see the sign

Lucan Valerius' general goods

THE RIVERWOOD TRADER

I walk in the door and slam myself in the only chair in the room kick my feet on the table and shout "Lucan get me the strongest drink you own"

"What does this look like a tavern! you can't just-"

I reach into my bag and conjure up 100 gold it comes to my hand in a nice little bag. Convenient

 

 

I chuck it at his head.

"Who do you think you are!"

He looks down. At the bag. Which is now open. Spilling it's contents all over his counter. He looks at me, then at the counter, then back at me.

"yes Ma'am." the woman who I assume is Camila is just staring at me with a look on her face that tells me she's trying to figure out if she should laugh or be mad.

"He comes back with a big bottle of something I can't pronounce, which I down in one go and slam on the table as a sit up look Camilla straight in the eye and with the most exasperated look I can muster say

"Camila your boyfriends are Idiots."

They both just stare at me for a moment before Camila turns bright red.

"I don't... I don't have any...boyfriend let alone two!" she stutters out.

"Fine suitors what ever you want to call them they're still idiots." I throw both letters on the table.

"Both of them wrote you a letter that I was supposed to tell you was from the other and that they were supposed to help you see the "truth" about the other one. They just so happened to have them on hand prewritten and everything when I talked to them, and are so blinded by your affection that they didn't stop to think about why this might be a bad Idea or just a mean thing to do in general, so pick one! Or both I don't care just make them stop being so stupid maybe if you settle down with them they'll stop fussing! Supposedly they were even friends before you came to stay with your brother."

Camila is redder than I have ever seen a person I'm sure if I were to set a pot of water on her head it would be steaming, and she keeps whispering both in different intonations, I think I found a new hobby. I turn to Lucan.

"Hey sorry about all the rudeness I've just had a really long day and It's only noon, but you know what as thanks for putting up with me you can keep the rest of the gold."

"Th- Thank you."

I think it's time I made my way to the Jarl and now's as good a time as any to test out my map.


End file.
